Muistinmenetys
by Maikki
Summary: Spoilaa DH:ta. Ginny menettää muistinsa ja hänestä tulee Emily, mutta miten käy kun hän muuttaa Kalmanhanaukio 13:ta? Jääkö hän jästien maailmaan vai löytääkö todellisen kotinsa? Viimeinen lukui 1.3.08
1. Prologi

**Nimi:  
Kirjoittaja: Maikki  
Genre: Romance  
Beta: Anni**

**Ikäraja: 13  
Paritus: Ginny/OC, Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron**

_**Prologi**_

Hän rakasti kävellä jästien Lontoossa, jästinä ilman taikuutta. Kaikki oli niin erilaista. Jästit eivät puhuneet toisilleen, kävelivät yksin ja aina välillä hänen ohitseen käveli perhe, joka puhui täysin erilaisista asioista kuin Viistokujalla olisi puhuttu. Missään ei näkynyt jälkeäkään taikuudesta, ei lehtiä, joissa kuvat liikkuivat, eikä missään ollut luutia. Se oli rauhoittavaa, varsinkin nyt, kun sota oli ohi ja hän oli saanut Harryn vihdoin omakseen.  
Mutta velhomaailmassa sodan jäljet näkyivät vielä vuodenkin jälkeen. Hän oli käynyt koulunsa loppuun ja Harry opiskeli auroriopistossa, kaikki oli kunnossa heidän kohdallaan, kun muu maailma oli vasta parantumassa ja nousemassa jaloilleen. Hän oli eniten huolissaan Georgesta, veljestään, joka oli muuttunut mykäksi Fredin kuoleman jälkeen. Weasleyn Welhowitsit oli ainoa asia, mikä piti Georgen kasassa, muuten tämä olisi ollut valmis itsemurhaan. Ginny ei vain tiennyt, kuinka voisi auttaa. Frediä ei toisi enää mikään takaisin.  
Kävely jästinä oli selvittänyt hänen ajatuksiaan ja kohta olisi aika lähteä kotiin päin. Kotiin Harryn luo, heillä oli vielä aikaa ennen kuin koulut alkaisivat ja hän alkaisi opiskelemaan. Kodin ajatteleminen sai Ginnyn kiihdyttämään vauhtia, mutta katu oli liian täynnä ihmisiä ja poikia, jotka ajoivat holtittomasti pyörillään. Yksi poika tönäisi vahingossa hänen takanansa ollutta naista, joka aiheutti ketjureaktion osumalla Ginnyyn, joka kaatui päin lyhtypylvästä ja löi päänsä. Siniset silmät olivat hänen viimeinen muistikuvansa ennen tajunnan menettämistä.  
Hän heräsi kovasta sängystä hämärässä huoneessa. Hän ei tiennyt miten oli joutunut sinne. Hänellä ei ollut muistikuvaa mistään. Huoneessa oli joku toinen, tämä istui tuolilla ja tuijotti häntä. Mies nousi tuolista ja venytteli hetken ennen kuin tuli hänen luokseen.  
"Sinä heräsit. Se on hyvä merkki", mies tuumasi.  
"Mikä on hyvä merkki? Missä minä olen?" Hän yritti nousta istumaan, mutta päätä vihlaisi niin, että hänen täytyi luopua yrityksestä.  
"Se, että heräsit. Olet ollut tajuttomana pari päivää, sinulla on aivotärähdys ja ehkä jotain muuta. Olet sairaalassa, ellei se ole tullut jo selväksi", miehen hiukset olivat mustat ja hänen silmänsä siniset. "Minä toin sinut tänne."  
"Mitä minulle tapahtui?" hän yritti muistella.  
"Pääsi osui lyhtypylvääseen, etkö todellakaan muista?" Mies ei ollut ollenkaan ihmeissään.  
"En, itse asiassa. Kuka sinä olet?"  
"John, sinä?"  
"En muista, kaikki on hämärän peitossa", hän katsoi tarkemmin Johnia. "Tiedätkö sinä minun nimeäni?"  
"En, mutta annetaan sinulle nimeksi Emily siihen asti, kunnes muistat oman nimesi" John keksi ja hymyili leveästi paljastaen valkoiset hampaansa.  
Koko sen ajan, jonka Emily joutui olemaan sairaalassa, John kävi katsomassa häntä. He juttelivat kaikesta ja John pikku hiljaa rakastui tuohon punapäiseen, erittäin temperamenttiseen naiseen. Nuori lääketieteen opiskelija hankki naiselle, jonka ikää tai kotipaikkaa ei kukaan tiennyt, asunnon ja työpaikan.


	2. 1 luku

_**1.Luku  
**__Vuoden kuluttua  
_  
Oli Ginnyn katoamisen ensimmäinen vuosipäivä, eikä Harry enää uskonut, että tämä olisi elossa. Suru kalvoi häntä, mutta hän jätti sen huomioimatta, eikä käsitellyt sitä, vaan hukuttautui opiskeluihinsa, eikä kukaan tiennyt, miten yrittää saada hänet nousemaan takaisin jaloilleen. Oljo piti hänestä huolen kaikin tavoin. Ruokki ja silitti vaatteet, yksinkertaisesti piti hänet hengissä. Näennäisesti elämä Kalmanhanaukiolla jatkui normaalisti, mutta sisimmässään hän ei päässyt Ginnyn katoamisen yli.  
Hermione, Weasleyt, Luna ja Neville olivat tulossa käymään illalla Harryn luona. Oljo oli siivonnut ja järjestellyt taloa, kun Harry oli vain lukenut tenttikirjaansa ja tehnyt esseitä nykyisessä huoneessaan, joka oli kuulunut ennen Siriukselle. Hän ei ollut jaksanut innostua mistään, oli vain hylännyt kaikki kutsut juhliin ja muihin menoihin, joita hänelle oli lähetetty. Kaikki halusivat pelastajansa luokseen, mutta mitä enemmän he yrittivät, sitä enemmän Harry käpertyi itseensä, piiloutui Kalmanhanaukiolle ja hukuttautui opiskeluihinsa.

He olivat vihdoin löytäneet täydellisen talon, jossa he voisivat asua yhdessä, ainakin Johnin mielestä. Hän ei itse tiennyt heidän suhteensa laatua, mutta ilmeisesti John luuli tietävänsä. John, joka oli tutkinut hänet sairaalassa, kun joku oli tuonut hänet sinne. Siitä heidän tarinansa oli saanut alkunsa. He olivat käyneet pari kertaa ulkona ystävinä, kunnes heistä oli muodostunut pari. Pari joka riiteli melkein joka päivä. John oli ajatellut, että riidat loppuisivat, jos he muuttaisivat yhteen.  
John oli vain yhtenä päivänä ehdottanut sitä ja häneltä oli juuri menossa kämppä alta ja heillä meni silloin vielä hyvin, mutta asunnon etsiminen vain venyi ja venyi ja heille alkoi tulla riitaa pienimmistäkin asioista, kunnes John löysi Kalmanhanaukio 13 ja teki heti vuokratarjouksen. Hän ei edes nähnyt taloa paikan päällä, kuten John, mutta kuuleman mukaan naapurit olivat hiljaisia. John oli näyttänyt talon hänelle seuraavana päivänä, muttei ollut maininnut ollenkaan taloa numero 12, joka ei näyttänyt silloinkaan asutulta ja vielä vähemmän, kun hän seisoi omilla portaillaan katsomassa taloa raskas laatikko käsissään, jonka oli melkein pudottaa, kun välähdys tuli.  
Välähdykset kertoivat hänelle hänen elämästään, joka hänellä oli ollut ennen aivotärähdystä ja muistinmenetystä, jonka takia hän oli joutunut tajuttomana sairaalaan. Kuluneen vuoden aikana hän oli ollut autuaan tietämätön joistakin pienistä asioista, joita John oli pitänyt itsestään selvinä. Välähdyksiä oli alkanut tulla pari viikkoa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli päässyt sairaalasta, mutta edelleenkään hän ei tiennyt oikeaa nimeänsä. Hän ei osannut yhdistää välähdyksiä toisiinsa, jotta niistä olisi tullut jonkinlainen kokonaiskuva.  
"Kulta, mikä hätänä? Saitko taas yhden 'välähdyksen', kuten niitä kutsut?" John kysyi varovaisesti, kun käveli hänen ohitseen hakemaan autosta jälleen uutta laatikkoa.  
"Sain ja voisitko mitenkään olla irvailematta niistä? Ne ovat osa minun menneisyyttäni", hän huokaisi. John ei koskaan uskonut hänen välähdyksiinsä, niitä tuli yleensä mitä oudoimmissa paikoissa ja niissä oli aina jotain mitä John ei muka nähnyt, kuten varmasti tälläkin kertaa.  
"Kerro, mitä näit", John pyysi hieman ivallinen sävy äänessään.  
"Olimme menossa tuohon taloon, taloon numero kaksitoista. Minä ja perheeni, ainakin luulen, että he olivat perheeni. Äitini, isäni ja kuusi miestä tai poikaa, joilla oli punaiset hiukset", Emily nojautui hieman kaiteeseen ja katsoi suoraan numero 12 ikkunasta sisään ja hetken näytti, että yläkerrassa olisi liikkunut joku. Joku, jolla oli mustat hiukset, kuten Johnilla.  
"Ai tuohon numeroon 11?" John oli aukaisemassa ulko-ovea.  
"Ei vaan 12!" Emily huudahti hieman kovalla äänellä.  
"Emily-kulta ei 11 ja 13 välissä ole taloa numero 12. Sinä näet taas omiasi. Tule sisälle", John suikkasi suukon hänen poskelleen ja jätti hänet ulos.  
Emily näki usein jotain, mitä John ei nähnyt. Kerran hän oli ehdottanut menemistä Vuotavaan Noidankattilaan ja John oli kysynyt, että missä sellainen oli, vaikka se oli ollut hänen silmiensä edessä. Emily oli oppinut kantapään kautta olemaan kertomatta, jos näki jotain tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, kuten hän usein näki tai jos hän teki jotain ihmeellistä, mitä myös sattui usein. Poikkeumat ja ihmeellisyydet eivät olleet osa Johnin logiikkaa.  
John oli järjen mies, eikä uskonut mihinkään yliluonnolliseen, kun taas Emily tunsi, että yliluonnollisuus oli osa häntä tai hän oli osa sitä, mutta silti he olivat yhdessä. Tunteista viis, vaikka John rakastikin häntä, se ei tarkoittanut, että hän rakasti Johnia, eihän heillä ollut mitään yhteistäkään. John oli vain turva hänelle, hän pelkäsi astua pois sen luota ja kohdata maailma, jota ei tuntenut tai johon ei kuulunut.  
"Tule nyt", John kurkkasi ulos ovenraosta. "Meidän täytyy ehtiä purkaa nämä tavarat."  
John aukaisi hänelle oven kuin herrasmies, että hän pääsisi sisälle vankiselliinsä, mutta Emily kääntyi vielä ja loi viimeisen vilkaisun taloon numero 12, jonka yläkerroksen ikkunassa todella oli joku, katsoen suoraan häneen.

"Miksi sinä aina teet tämän?" John huusi Emilylle.  
"Teen minkä?" Emily kysyi hieman ihmeissään.  
Heille oli syntynyt jostain käsittämättömän pienestä asiasta riita, eikä Emily enää muistanut, mikä se alkuperäinen asia oli ollut. John halusi määrätä heidän taloudessaan, mutta Emily ei taipunut. Hän oli oppinut pitämään puolensa miesten kanssa tai sitten kietomaan heidät pikkusormensa ympärille, kun muita vaihtoehtoja ei tuntunut olevan.  
"Ai huudan sinulle? Koska sinä ansaitset sen. Tiedätkö mitä, minä en jaksa sitä, että sinä luulet olevasi herra Kaikkitietävä, koska sinä et ole!! Enkä minä halua nukkua kanssasi, joten saat nukkua tämän yön vierashuoneessa", Emily kivahti ja ryntäsi ulos.  
Ensimmäinen asia, minkä hän huomasi oli talo numero 12, jonka ikkunoissa loisti nyt valot, jotka saivat hänelle aikaan välähdyksiä, mutta välähdykset olivat nopeita, eikä niistä saanut kunnolla selvää kuvaa. Mustahiuksinen poika, tavaroiden heittelyä suureen jätesäkkiin ja päivällisiä, joissa joku nainen viihdytti muita muuttamalla nenänsä muotoa. Kun välähdykset loppuivat ja hän pääsi takaisin oikeaan maailmaan, jostain oli ilmestynyt seitsemän ihmistä, joiden ilmeinen aikomus oli mennä taloon numero 12. Kaikilla seitsemällä ihmisellä oli punaiset hiukset ja seurueeseen kuului vain yksi nainen, joka näytti viiden miehen äidiltä, tosin hän näytti surulliselta ja ikäistään vanhemmalta. Vanhin mies oli ilmeisesti naisen aviomies, koska nainen nojautui tähän ja mies piteli naista suojelevan oloisena. Miehet muistuttivat toisiansa, vaikka oli heissä eroavaisuuksiakin. Vanhimmalla veljeksistä oli torahammas ja raadeltu naama, ehkä joku koira oli tehnyt sen, toisella taas palovammoja ympäri naamaa ja käsiä, kolmannesta huokui tärkeilevyys ja neljänneltä puuttui toinen korva ja hän näytti olevansa eksyksissä.  
Emily tunsi yhteenkuuluvuutta heidän kanssaan, ehkä syynä olivat punaiset hiukset, mutta ehkä se oli jotain muuta. Seurueen viimeinen jäsen oli kaikista salamyhkäisimmän oloinen, hän vilkuili koko ajan ympärilleen ja oli varuillaan. Hän huomasi myös Emilyn ja katsoi tätä pitkään, kunnes Emily itse ryntäsi sisälle jättäen kummallisen perheen ulos.

"Ron, mikä hätänä?" Ruskeahiuksinen nainen tuli heitä vastaan, kun he olivat päässeet sisälle ja huomasi aviomiehensä ilmeen, joka oli kuin aaveen nähnyt.  
"Ei tässä mitään. Kerron myöhemmin", Ron suikkasi suudelman vaimollensa. "Harry?"  
Kysymykselle oli monta tarkoitusta, se kysyi ensin oliko tämä kunnossa ja missä tämä oli. Hermione oli tullut aviomiestään ennemmin tarkistamaan Harryn mielialan ja kunnon. He kaikki muistivat Harryn epätoivoiset etsinnät, kun Ginny oli kadonnut ja sen jälkeisen masennuksen, joka hänellä oli ilmeisesti vieläkin, mutta joka tuli esille enää harvoin. Harry murtui, kun etsinnät lopetettiin ja Ginny todettiin kadonneeksi tai jopa kuolleeksi. Harry muuttui huonoon suuntaa, eikä näyttänyt sen paremmalta nytkään, kun asteli portaita alas vieraittensa luo.  
Harryn surkeuden voitti kuitenkin George, joka ei ollut lainkaan toipunut Fredin kuolemasta, vaikka siitä oli jo yli kaksi vuotta. George oli laihtunut ja hänen iloisen olemuksensa tilalle oli tullut mustanpuhuva ja sureva George. Hermionen mielestä kummatkin olisivat tarvinneet jästien terapiaa, koska velhomaailmassa ei ollut kallonkutistajaa, joka olisi osannut auttaa heitä astumaan edes yhden askeleen elämässään eteenpäin.  
Lunan ja Nevillen tullessa muut istuivat olohuoneessa keskustelemassa niitä näitä. Vaikka olohuone ei ollutkaan kolkko, se oli silti pysähtynyt. Harry ei ollut ostanut vuoden kuluessa mitään uutta, vaan kaikki, mitä huoneessa oli, oli hänen ja Ginnyn yhdessä valitsemia tavaroita, mutta huone näytti tyhjältä. Takanpäällä oli ainoastaan kaksi kuvaa. Ensimmäisessä kuvassa James ja Lily ja toisessa kuvassa Ginny ja Harry, jotka hymyilivät onnellisina ja rakastuneina.  
Keskustelu oli vaitonaista, Luna ja Neville ylläpitivät sitä puhumalla niitä näitä, kun Weasleyn perhe oli vaitonainen. Arthur ja Molly ottivat osaa keskusteluun aina välillä, mutta muuten kaikki olivat hiljaa. Hermione ja Ron istuivat hieman erillään muista, jottei heidän keskusteluunsa olisi kiinnitetty huomiota.  
"Se on totta. Minä näin hänet, hän seisoi tuon naapuritalon portailla, kun me tulimme, mutta hän ei tunnistanut meitä, muutenhan hän olisi tullut meidän luoksemme eikä kadonnut sisälle ennen kuin huomaisimme hänet", Ron pudisti päätään. "Minun oma siskoni ei tunnistanut minua."  
"Oletko varma, että se oli Ginny? Hänhän saattoi vain näyttää Ginnyltä ja oli varmasti niin pimeääkin, että sinä olisit voinut erehtyä", Hermione huomautti ja jätti sanomatta muitakin faktoja. "Ginny on poissa, sinun ja Harryn täytyy vain alkaa uskoa siihen."  
"Etkö sinä usko minua? Etkö usko, etten tunnistaisi omaa sisartani? Hän näytti samalta kuin vuosi sitten", Ronin ääni kohosi ja herätti muiden huomion heihin, mutta Oljo onneksi pelasti heidät.  
"Pöytä on katettu", se ilmoitti ja kumarsi syvään Harrylle, joka istui takan edessä isossa nojatuolissa.  
"Kiitos, Oljo. Seuratkaa minua", Harry käyttäytyi kuin kunnon isäntä, mutta hänen silmistään paistoi suru, jota muut eivät nähneet oman surunsa läpi.  
"Ei sanaakaan", Hermione sihahti Ronille heidän kävellessään ruokasaliin.

"Sinä tulit takaisin", John huomautti lehtensä takaa, kun Emily tuli keittiöön, joka oli suoraan sisustuslehtien sivuilta.  
"En sinun tähtesi, minulla ei ollut muuta paikkaa mihin mennä, eihän minulla ole sukulaisia", Emily sihahti. Hän tiesi Johnin pelkäävän sitä päivää, jolloin hänen muistinsa palautuisi. Se saattaisi erottaa heidät, mutta he olivat jo eroamassa, joten sillä ei ollut enää väliä. " Ei minulla ole kuin välähdykset, joissa on asioita, mitä sinä et koskaan uskoisi. Ja ne ovat ainoa side menneisyyteeni. Sinä käsket luopumaan niistä. Onko se oikein?"  
Hän melkein huusi ja pidätteli itkuansa. Hän ei halunnut näyttää heikolta Johnin silmissä, ei nyt eikä enää koskaan. Oli ollut aika, jolloin John oli tukenut häntä, mutta nyt se aika oli ohi. Hän ei halunnut enää sitä.  
"Emily-kulta, rauhoitu", John oli nousemassa tuolistaan. "Olen pahoillani, jos olen aiheuttanut sinulle mielipahaa."  
"Pahoillasi!? Se ei riitä. Sinä käsket minua luopumaan menneestä ja jatkaa eteenpäin. Miten voin jatkaa, jos en tiedä edes oikeaa nimeäni? Voin vastata, en mitenkään. Kyse on minun elämästäni, johon sinä et kuulunut. Sinä et voi luopua minusta. Olemme täydellinen pari kaikkien mielestä ja sinä haluat olla täydellinen, hinnalla millä hyvänsä." Emilyn äänestä kuulsi katkeruus. "Esittelit minulle vanhemmillesi, mutta entä minun vanhempani? He eivät hylänneet minua, minä hylkäsin heidät tavallani. He ovat varmaan olleet surun murtamia, kun minä katosin. Sinulla sentään on vanhemmat, vaikka he eivät välitäkään sinusta. Minä tiedän sen minkä sinäkin, minä en kuulu tänne, en ole koskaan kuulunut."  
"Kyllä sinä tänne kuulut, minne muualle sitten? Minä rakastan sinua ja sinä rakastat minua", John yritti pitää tilanteen käsissään.  
"Siinäpä se, minä en kuulu tänne, minä en rakasta sinua, vaikka sinä rakastaisit minua. Sinä pelastit minut, sain töitä sinun avullasi, asunnon ja uudet ystävät, joista en kuitenkaan pitänyt. Olen sinulle kiitollisuudenvelassa, se ei ole rakkautta. Olen kanssasi vain, koska tunnen olevani sen sinulle velkaa", Emilyn ääni värisi uhkaavasti ja silmät olivat vuotamispisteessä, kunnes… Kunnes tuli uusi välähdys, välähdys jossa hän suuteli mustahiuksista poikaa, jolla oli vihreät silmät ja salaman muotoinen arpi otsassaan. Emily muisti rakastaneensa poikaa salaa koulussa, kunnes tämä oli huomannut hänet, mutta kuinka kauan siitä oli? Sitä hän ei muistanut.  
"Sinun on parasta lähteä, tästä ei tule mitään. Me olemme liian erilaisia", Emily sanoi painavan sanansa. "Mene vanhempiesi luokse ainakin täksi yöksi, voit hakea tavarasi huomenna."  
John katsoi häntä suu auki, mutta heidän välillään ei ollut enää mitään sanottavaa. Emily tiesi, että eroamalla Johnista, hän astui askeleen lähemmäs omaa perhettänsä, ilman sitä askelta hän vain loittonisi heistä. John ei yksinkertaisesti kuulunut hänen elämäänsä, vaikka hän ei tiennyt mikä hänen elämänsä oli.  
"Mene. Sinä saat tämän talon, kunhan löydän oman asunnon", Emily hoputti.  
"Voit olla täällä niin kauan kuin haluat, minä en sitä tarvitse", John nousi ja otti takkinsa. " Tulen huomenna hakemaan tavarani."  
Emilyn sisällä kuohusi, hän oli vihdoin eronnut Johnista ja hän oli ehkä nähnyt perheensä menevän taloon numeroon 12, mutta ehkä se ei ollut hänen perheensä. Välähdyksissä oli aina ollut kuusi normaalin näköistä poikaa, mutta hän oli nähnyt vain viisi miestä, jotka kaikki olivat kärsineet. Ja sen lisäksi ongelmana oli se talo, hän halusi tietää, miten tuo talo liittyi häneen, ehkä se oli avain hänen muistinsa palautumiseen. Vai paljastuisiko sen takaa lisää ovia, joihin hänen pitäisi etsiä avaimet?


	3. 2 luku

_**2.luku**_  
_**  
**__Noin viikko myöhemmin  
_Harrylla oli kiire. Hän oli nukkunut liian myöhään ja kaikki hänen kirjansa olivat siellä, missä niiden ei pitänyt olla. Maanantait olivat aina olleet yhtä tuskaa. Viikonlopun jälkeen hän oli haluton menemään Auroriopistolle, mutta joka kerta hän pakotti itsensä, Ginnyn tähden. Aurorina hän voisi etsiä tätä itsenäisesti, mutta valmistumiseen menisi vielä kauan aikaa.  
Harry ryntäsi alakertaan. Päivän ensimmäinen luento alkaisi kello 10 ja kello oli jo 9. Hän ei tajunnut, miksei Oljo ollut herättänyt häntä. Hän ei ehtisi syömään, vaikka Oljo kuinka maanittelisi. Hänellä oli kiire.  
"Isännän on syötävä jotain, muuten Oljosta tulee Malfoyn perheen kotitonttu", se riiputti surullisena päätään tarjottimen yllä, jota se kantoi käsissään. Tarjottimen, jonka päällä oli paahtoleipää, marmeladia, kurpitsamehua ja muroja. Harry ei voinut kieltäytyäkään ruuasta, kun Oljo näytti niin surulliselta. Se oli huolehtinut Harrysta, kun Ginny oli kadonnut, se ei ollut antanut Harryn nääntyä tai haista kuin rankkitynnyri. Se oli pakottanut Harryn syömään ruokansa ja menemään pesulle, Harry oli tajunnut silloin, että Oljo todella välitti hänestä.  
Harry siis taipui jälleen kerran Oljon tahtoon, istui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja söi aamiaisensa niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, muistamatta kysyä, miksei tämä ollut herättänyt häntä, kun ryntäsi ulos.

Emily oli viikon aikana pikku hiljaa alkanut livetä maailman rytmistä. Hän oli eronnut töistä ja Johnista. Hänen ystävänsäkin olivat olleet Johnin ystäviä, joten heistä viis. talokin oli Johnin, Emily vain asui siellä. Hän nautti vapaudestaan, yksinolostaan, pistämättä tikkua ristiin etsintöjensä hyväksi. Talo numero 12 oli jätetty rauhaan, hän vain vaelteli Johnin talossa, jonka huoneet olivat tyhjiä, koska hän ei tarvinnut kuin välttämättömimmät tavarat.  
Parasta hänen ja Johnin erossa oli ollut, että välähdyksiä oli alkanut tulla entistä enemmän. Mutta vaikka niitä tuli enemmän kuin ennen, niissä ei ollut järkeä. Ne olivat yhtä sekasotkua. Hän heittelemässä jotain päin toisten ovia, heiluttelemassa puutikkua ja lausumassa ihmeellisiä lauseita. Mustahiuksinen mies, punahiuksinen mies, joka ilmeisesti oli hänen veljensä ja ruskeahiuksinen nainen esiintyivät hänen välähdyksissään useasti ja he olivat niissä yhdessä, joskus harvoin joku heistä oli yksinään. Emilyä ärsytti, koska hän ei muistanut heidän nimiään, hän halusi tietää ne, palavasti.  
Hän oli yrittänyt katsella joka päivä ikkunasta, jos sattuisi näkemään punahiuksiset ihmiset uudestaan menemässä taloon numero 12, mutta hän oli jo luopumassa toivosta, ehkä he olivat olleet vain käymässä jostain todella kaukaa. Muutamana päivänä hän oli jopa kytännyt, että tulisivatko he, mutta ei, he eivät olleet tulleet. Hän oli soittanut töihinsä ja ilmoittanut eroavansa. Hän oli ajatellut voivansa keskittyä muistinsa etsimiseen, mutta hän oli vain lorvaillut. Lorvaileminen oli tuntunut aluksi ihanalta, mutta nyt hän vain tuijotti ikkunasta ulos tai harhaili melkein tyhjässä asunnossaan, joka ei edes ollut hänen. Hänen olisi ryhdistäydyttävä.  
Ennen kuin itse huomasi, hän oli heittänyt takin päällensä ja oli ulkona. Hän tajusi kaivanneensa raitista ilmaa ja ajatuksissaan törmäsi mieheen, joka juoksi talosta numero 12. Miehen sylissä olleet kirjat tippuivat ja Emily keskittyi ensin niihin, ennen kuin katsoi, keneen oli törmännyt. Mies kumartui nostamaan kirjansa ilman, että katsoi häneen päin.  
"Anteeksi, mutta voinko auttaa?" Emily kysyi kohteliaasti ja sai miehen jännittymään ja kääntämään katseensa häneen.  
Vihreät silmät tuijottivat häntä epäuskoisina ja mustat hiukset olivat sekaisin. Emily tunnisti miehen välähdyksistään, mutta ei muistanut hänen nimeään ja ilmeestä päätellen mies tunsi hänet, koska tiputti kirjansa uudestaan maahan.  
"Ginny", mies kuiskasi ja katosi Emilyn silmien edessä.  
"Ginny", Emily maistoi nimeä huulillaan. Mies oli kutsunut häntä Ginnyksi. Oliko se hänen lempinimensä vai oikea nimi? Se tuntui samaan aikaan omalta, mutta myös vieraalta. Se oli nimi, jolla mies oli kutsunut häntä, mutta nimikin avasi vain yhden oven, jonka takaa paljastuisi muita ovia. Tulisi kestämään kauan, ennen kuin hän saisi avattua ne kaikki.  
Emily tai Ginny huokaisi syvään, kävely jäisi tältä päivältä. Hän nosti kirjat, jotka mies oli unohtanut ja käveli asuntoonsa lukeakseen ne. Toivottavasti niissä ei ollut mitään henkilökohtaista.

"Harry", Ron herätti hänet horroksesta, jossa Harry oli ollut koko päivän, kun he kävelivät poispäin Auroriopistolta.  
Ron oli huolissaan ystävästään, tämä oli koko päivän ollut ajatuksissaan, eikä ollut keskittynyt luentoihin ollenkaan. Harrylla ei ollut edes kaikkia kirjojakaan mukana ja se oli kummallista. Yleensä Ron oli se, jolla oli kirjat jääneet kotiin, ei Harry. Harrysta oli tullut pikkutarkka tavaroidensa suhteen Ginnyn katoamisen jälkeen ja päivän alussa hän oli kuin aaveen nähnyt, mutta se ilme oli haihtunut päivän kuluessa.  
"Mitä?" Harry kysyi hieman hämmästyneenä.  
"Oletko kunnossa? Olet ollut koko päivän poissa tästä maailmasta", Ron huomautti.  
"Ei minulla mikään ole", Harry valehteli ystävälleen. Hän oli koko päivän miettinyt, oliko tyttö ollut Ginny. Hän saattoi olla vain jästi, joka näytti Ginnyltä, hänen Ginnyltään. Nainen ei ollut edes tunnistanut häntä ja sen takia hän ei halunnut kertoa Ronille huolistaan, ettei herättäisi turhaa toivoa. Oikeasti hän suojeli itseään, hän oli vain kaikkoontunut ja jättänyt muutaman kirjan maahan selvitäkseen säikähdyksestä, jonka naisen näkeminen oli aiheuttanut. Hän ei kestäisi uutta katoamista, uutta toivonpilkahdusta, joka sitten otettaisiin pois.  
"Olenhan maininnut, että me olemme erittäin pahoillamme siitä lauantaisesta, kun lähdimme niin aikaisin?" Ron viritti heidän välilleen keskustelua, ikään kuin pehmitti laskua, ennen kuin hän kertoisi Ginnystä.  
"Sinulla ja Hermionella oli kiire, ymmärrän sen ja huomasin sen. Supisitte koko aterian ajan jotain toistenne korvaan", Harry virnisti ja yllätti Ronin, se vaikutti väkinäiseltä, mutta oli edistystä, että Harry sentään hymyili. Sitä ei ollut tapahtunut yli vuoteen. Ron päätti jättää kertomatta asiansa, se olisi saattanut vain masentaa Harryn taas moneksi kuukaudeksi, ei hän ei voisi tehdä sitä. Ron tiesi, että he kaikki muistuttivat Harrya Ginnystä ja onnellisimmista ajoista, olihan Harry yhtenä iltana, kun oli kumonnut aika monta tuliviskiä, paljastanut sen. Harry ikävöi ja kaipasi Ginnyä yli kaiken, enemmän kuin muut, koska Ginny oli saanut Harryn onnelliseksi Tylypahkan jälkeen. Ei hän raaskisi kertoa, että Harryn suloinen Ginny saattoi asua hänen naapurissaan.  
Ron oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että Ginny oli jättänyt heidät tai sitten hänet olisi kidnapattu, mutta mitään vaatimuksia ei ollut tullut. Ginnyllä ei ollut mitään tavaroitansa mukana, kun hän oli kadonnut. Taikasauva, velhonvaatteet, kaikki olivat löytyneet Kalmanhanaukiolta, siististi viikattuina makuuhuoneen tuolille, ainoastaan muutama jästivaate puuttui.  
Ron muisti myös, kuinka Harry oli etsinyt rakastaan kaikkialta jästien maailmasta, kun se seikka oli käynyt ilmi, mutta missään ei oltu kuultu Ginny Weasleystä. Se oli kirpaissut Ronia, kun hän oli nähnyt Harryn ahdingon ja kaipasi itsekin siskoaan. Vielä enemmän kirpaisi, kun kaikki menettivät toivonsa, viimeisenä Harry, mutta Harry menetti myös elämänsä ja hänen mielensä sulkeutui Ronilta ja Harry lipesi muiden ulottumattomiin.  
Harryn ruumis kuihtui, mutta palautui pian, Oljon ruokien ansiosta, mutta hän sulkeutui entistä enemmän mielensä syövereihin, kun häntä yritti lähestyä ja torjui kaikki. Kukaan ei yrittänyt edes enää ymmärtää häntä.  
"Mutta antaa olla. Nähdään", Ron keskeytti ajatuksensa ja kaikkoontui.  
"Nähdään", Harry sanoi hieman myöhässä ja erittäin hiljaisella äänellä. Oli aika palata tyhjään taloon.

Hermione oli miettinyt viikon, ennen kuin oli päättänyt asiansa. Hän halusi nähdä omin silmin sen, minkä Ronkin oli nähnyt, varmistaa että se todella oli totta, mutta Hermione pelkäsi koputtaa oveen, jos se olisikin Ginny, hän ei tiennyt miten suhtautuisi siihen.  
Hänen kätensä oli jo valmiina koputtamaan ovea, mutta hän epäröi. Entä jos nainen ei olisikaan Ginny? Mitä hän keksisi tekosyyksi, jos nainen kysyisi hänen asiaansa, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti koputtaa oveen, ovi avautui ja Hermione katsoi suoraan todellista ihmistä silmiin.  
"Ginny, se todella olet sinä", kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiin, kun hän halasi naista, josta ei voinut erehtyä ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Harry saisi vihdoin elämänsä raiteilleen, eikä muidenkaan tarvitsisi murehtia hänen puolestaan.  
"Olet jo toinen ihminen, joka kutsuu minua Ginnyksi. Enkä minä ole tiennyt teidän kummankaan nimiä, saati tuntenut teitä", Ginnyn näköinen nainen vastasi Ginnyn äänellä, kun työnsi hänet pois. "Mutta toki voit kutsua minua Ginnyksi. Tule sisään."  
Hermione astui varovaisena Ginnyn kotiin. Ginny ei näyttänyt mitään tunnistamisen merkkejä ja oli sen jo myös ilmaissut.  
"Haluatko teetä?" Ginny viittoili häntä tulemaan peremmälle ja näki Hermionen miettivän katseen. "Voin selittää sitten. Minulla ei valitettavasti ole kuin pussiteetä, mutta kaipa se kelpaa?"  
"Ei kiitos, en halua mitään", Hermione katseli ympärilleen.  
Eteisestä, missä hän seisoi, lähti portaat yläkertaan ja neljä ovea alakerrassa oleviin huoneisiin. Talo oli tyhjänoloinen, ei koriste-esineitä, seinät olivat valkoiset, mikä vielä lisäsi tyhjyyttä, eikä lattialla ollut mattoja. Kaikki ovet olivat sepposen selällään ja niiden takaa näki tyhjiin huoneisiin, joissa ei ollut melkein ollenkaan huonekaluja.  
Ginny itse meni keittiöön ja Hermione seurasi perässä. Keittiön seinät olivat punaiset ja siellä oli jästien kodinhoitokoneita, jollaisia Hermionen vanhemmillakin oli ja erilaisia tasoja.  
"Voit kyllä istua", Ginny viittoili tuoliin. "Oletko varma, ettet halua mitään?"  
Hermionelle tuli mieleen Ginnyn touhuilusta Molly ja se, kuinka äiti ja tytär muistuttivat vanhemmiten toisiaan.  
"Tunnetko sinä minut?" Ginny kysyi suoran kysymyksen, kun hän istuutui Hermionen eteen keltaiseksi maalatulle tuolille, lopettaen touhunsa.  
"Tunnen, olet Ginerva Weasley. Etkö muista minua?" Hermione kysyi varovaisesti.  
"En, en muista mitään, mitä tapahtui yli vuosi sitten", Ginny pudisti päätään. "Noin vuosi sitten kaaduin ja löin pääni asfalttiin, kun kävelin päin valopylvästä. Heräsin sairaalasta kolmen päivän kuluttua muistini menettäneenä. Minulle annettiin nimeksi Emily. John sen oikeastaan antoi. Hän etsi minulle myös asunnon ja työn."  
"Kuka on John?" Hermione keskeytti Ginnyn kertomuksen.  
"John oli lääkärikokelas, kun löysi minut tai sattui paikalle, kun löin pääni. Hän oli todella kultainen ihminen. Tutustutti minut uusiin ihmisiin ja rakastui minuun siinä samalla, mutta minä en rakastunut häneen", Ginny hymyili haikeana. " Sain uuden elämän, johon en kuitenkaan sopinut, se oli liian muodollista elämää minulle."  
"Kuinka paljon muistat vanhasta elämästäsi? Vai muistatko mitään?" Hermione tiedosteli varovaisena.  
"En paljon, vain välähdyksenomaisia kuvia tai videoita, joissa on ihmisiä, joiden nimiä en muista. Sinäkin olet niissä. Sitten minulla on myös harhanäkyjä, joihin John ei uskonut", Ginny kasvoille levisi irvistys ja outo tuijotus silmiin. "Hän ei koskaan uskonut mitään, mitä kerroin, sen takia erosimme ja osittain siksi, että en rakastanut häntä."  
"Eli John oli poikaystäväsi", Hermione varmisti.  
"Kyllä, saanko nyt kertoa tarinani loppuun asti?" Ginny kysyi.  
"Toki."  
Itse tarina oli kerrottu nopeasti, mutta Hermione keskeytti sen aina välillä ja sai Ginnyn ärtyneeksi. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa rauhassa ilman keskeytyksiä, jotta nainen, jonka nimeä hän ei vieläkään tiennyt, saisi kokonaiskuvan, mutta ei. Nainen oli kuin poliisi, joka tiukkasi joka ikisen yksityiskohdan irti hänestä.  
"Tuli mieleen, en tiedä vieläkään nimeäsi", Ginny huomautti.  
"Ai anteeksi, Hermione Weasley, veljesi vaimo", Hermione esittäytyi. "Taitaa olla minun vuoroni kertoa sinulle vai haluatko itse muistaa?"  
"Kerro ainakin faktat", Ginny huokaisi.  
"Kokonimesi on Ginerva Molly Weasley, äitisi nimi on Molly ja isäsi Arthur, olet kuopus ja sinulla on kuusi veljeä, joista yksi on kuollut. Asut Kotikolossa ja seurustelit Harryn kanssa ennen kuin katosit. Opiskelit Tylypahkassa", Hermionen kertomat faktat palauttivat asioita Ginnyn mieleen, mutteivät kaikkea.  
Kuka oli Harry? Mikä oli Tylypahka? Kuka oli kuollut? Kysymyksiä tulvi hänen mieleensä.  
"Mikä Tylypahka?"  
"Koulusi, olet noita, Ginny. Luulin, että muistaisit" Hermione kertoi mahdollisimman hellästi, mutta se oli silti isku vasten kasvoja.


	4. 3 luku

_**3.luku**_  
_**  
**_Hermione oli kertonut vain pakolliset tiedot Ginnylle. Enempää hän ei voinut tehdä, mutta häntä suretti Ginnyn puolesta se, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Oli varmaan ollut kauheaa elää vuosi jästimaailmassa, erossa maailmasta, jossa oli asunut koko elämänsä. Ehkä muistinmenetys oli tehnyt siitä helpompaa.

Jästimaailman tapahtumat eivät enää liittyneet Hermioneen, hän oli irronnut sieltä kokonaan. Ainoastaan hänen vanhempansa liittivät hänet jästimaailmaan, mutta sekään side ei ollut enää vahva. He eivät olleet enää niin läheisiä kuin he olivat joskus olleet. Hänen isänsä ei saattanut häntä alttarille, kun hän meni naimisiin, koska hänen vanhempansa olivat olleet lomalla ystäviensä kanssa. Hänen vanhat ystävänsä elivät enää hänen unissaan, eivät missään muualla.

Ginny oli ollut pienoisessa shokissa, kun hän oli kertonut tälle faktoja Ginnyn omasta, kesken jääneestä elämästä. Shokki kuitenkin katosi mitä pitemmälle Hermione kertoi ja sitä varmempi Hermione oli, että Ginnyn muisti palautuisi vielä ja että tämä palaisi taikamaailmaan.

_Flashback  
_"Minun nimeni on siis Ginerva "Ginny" Molly Weasley ja minä opiskelin Tylypahkassa. Selvä, minun nimeni ei enää ole Emily", hän pudisti päätään surullisena.  
"Älä huoli, kyllä sinä pärjäät", Hermione lohdutteli. "Ja muistisi saadaan varmaan jollain loitsulla takaisin tai sitten se palautuu normaalisti takaisin, kun pääset takaisin perheesi luo."  
"Onko muistin palautuminen hyvä asia? Entä ne kaikki huonot muistot? Kyllä, saan perheeni takaisin, muta entä jos he eivät enää kaipaa minua takaisin, mitä minä sitten teen?" Ginny kysyi huolestuneena.  
"He kaipaavat sinua. He olivat surun murtamia katoamisesi jälkeen. Luota minuun, he kaipaavat sinua valtavasti, minä tiedän sen."  
_Flashback end_

Hermione hymähti itseksensä ja sai ikäviä katseita ympäriltä istuviltaan muilta opiskelijoita. He kaikki olivat jonkin sortin hikipinkoja ja jos rauhaa vähänkään häirittiin, he vaiensivat rettelöitsijän tiukoilla katseillaan. Hermione ei pitänyt siitä, se oli jollain lailla hieman epämukavaa.

Ginny oli koko aamun ja osan päivästään kerännyt rohkeutta mennäkseen palauttamaan kirjat Harrylle, jotka tämä oli pudottanut. Kansien kuvat liikkuivat, kun hän otti ne käsiinsä. Ginny oli kieltämättä ihmetellyt niitä aluksi, mutta Hermionen tarina oli saanut kaiken tuntumaan niin järkevältä. Hän silmäili kirjoja, jotka olivat syyttävän näköisinä puhelinpöydällä. Päätös oli valmis hetkessä, hän nappasi kirjat ja takkinsa ja ryntäsi ulos.

12:n ovi seisoi uhkaavasti hänen edessään ja hänen kätensä oli valmiina koputtamaan sitä, hän voisi vielä perääntyä. Mitä menettävää hänellä olisi? Kaikki, pieni sisäinen ääni muistutti. Mitä hän nyt epäröisi. Jostakin kuului napakka koputus, ennen kuin hän tajusi itse tehneensä sen.

Oven takaa kuului pienten askeleitten ääni.  
"Isäntä ei sanonut Oljolle odottavansa vieraita", oven takana jupistiin, hetkeä ennen kuin ovi aukesi.

Oviaukossa seisoi vanha ja ruma olento. Isot korvat näyttivät liian suurilta ja astiapyyhe, joka sillä oli lanteilla, oli likainen ja hieman kulunut. Ne saivat aikaan välähdyksiä, mutta medaljonki, joka riippui olennon kaulasta, veti kaiken huomion puoleensa. Ginny ei tunnistanut olentoa, hän ei edes tiennyt mikä se oli, mutta nähtävästi olento tunnisti hänet.

"Ginny-neiti, olkaa hyvä ja käykää peremmälle. Oljo käy ilmoittamassa neidin tulosta isännälle", olento kumarsi syvään ja Ginny astui sisään samalla, kun olento katosi talon syövereihin.  
"Isännälle on vieras, joka odottaa isäntää eteishallissa. Ohjaako Oljo vieraan olohuoneeseen?" Oljo ilmaantui Harryn huoneeseen koputtamatta oveen.  
"Minä en odota ketään. Ei kai se vain ole Molly tai Hermione?" Harry puhui tutkielmansa takaa.  
"Oljo siis ohjaa vieraan olohuoneeseen?" Oljo ei vastannut kysymykseen.  
"Kyllä. Sano, että tulen pian", Harry nousi ja henkäisi syvään.

"Isäntä tulee pian", Oljo ilmestyi takaisin Ginnyn luo, joka tuijotti tyhjää kohtaa aulan seinässä. Ja hän muisti kuolaavan, mustan naisen, joka oli ollut erittäin vastenmielinen, Siriuksen äiti. Miten äänet oli saatu pois seinältä?  
"Ja hän pyysi teitä odottamaan olohuoneessa", Oljo jatkoi, eikä sillä ollut aikomustakaan saattaa Ginnyä sinne. "Kai Ginny-neiti osaa sinne?"  
Olento ei odottanut vastausta, vaan katosi aulasta keittiön suuntaan ja jätti Ginnyn selviytymään oman muistinsa mukaisesti olohuoneeseen.  
Ginny luotti vaistoihinsa ja käveli portaat ylös ja sieltä vasemmalle. Talo vaikutti nyt paljon iloisemmalta kuin monta vuotta sitten, kotitonttujen päät oli poistettu ja seinien väri oli paljon parempi kuin ennen.

Olohuoneeseen astuessaan Ginny alkoi muistaa talossa tapahtuneita tapahtumia, mutta silti olohuone häikäisi hänet. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut, kaikki tavarat, jotka he olivat Harryn kanssa ostaneet, olivat vanhoilla paikoillaan, eikä uusia tavaroita ollut tullut. Kirjahylly oli täynnä valokuvia, jotka vetivät häntä puoleensa.  
Hän näki osassa itsensä hymyilemässä, syleilemässä, halaamassa eri ihmisiä. Hän näki itsensä liikkumassa joka kuvassa, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen hän suuteli mustahiuksista miestä, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen hän halasi Hermionea, mutta se ei tuntunut enää oudolta, ei nyt, kun hän tiesi kuka oli.

Hän näki itsensä perheensä keskellä, mekossa, jota hän ei enää ikinä pukisi päälleen. Kaikki näyttivät onnellisilta. Hänen veljensä ja Fleur, jotka olivat menneet naimisiin tuolloin, Fred ja George, joilla näytti olevan kepposet mielessään, Ron Harryn ja Hermionen kanssa, hänen vanhempansa ja niin monet muut ihmiset, joita hän ei ollut nähnyt yli vuoteen.  
Hän tunsi muistinsa palautuvan, muta vain osittain. Jotkut asiat jäivät edelleen hämärän peittoon, mutta ei sen väliä. Tärkeintä oli, että hän oli palannut omiensa pariin.

Ginny siirsi katseensa toiseen kuvaan, jossa oli kolmihenkinen perhe, punahiuksinen nainen, mustahiuksinen mies ja mustahiuksinen vauva. Hekin näyttivät onnellisilta, mutta miksi tuo onnellinen perhe särkyi?

"Pidätkö niistä?"  
Harry oli katsellut punaisia hiuksia jo jonkun aikaa ja ihaillut niitä, kun ne heiluivat puolelta toiselle naisen kääntäessä päätään katsellessaan valokuvia. Hän todellakin oli Ginny ja siitä Harry oli iloinen. Ginny oli palannut, hänen Ginnynsä oli palannut takaisin. Kadonnut Ginny oli vihdoin löytynyt.

"Ne ovat kuvia, joissa minäkin olen mukana, se tekee niistä kiinnostavia", Ginny ei säpsähtänyt tai edes kääntynyt Harryyn päin. "Sinä olit pienenä todella suloinen."  
Ginny kääntyi ja Harry näki hänen kasvonsa, joita oli niin kaivannut.  
"Sinä et aio kadota tällä kertaa?" Ginny kysyi ilkikurisesti hymyillen. "Minä toin kirjasi takaisin."

Pelkästään Harryn näkeminen palautti Ginnylle mieleen tämän nimen ja paljon muistoja, jotka kaikki vilahtivat hänen mielessään niin nopeasti, ettei hän saanut niistä mitään selkeää kuvaa.  
"Kiitos, tarvitsen niitä huomenna", Harry otti epäröivän askeleen kohti Ginnyä. Hän oli kyllä onnellinen, että tämä oli vihdoin palannut, mutta hän oli liian monesti kuvitellut sen tapahtuvan, ettei enää osannut suhtautua Ginnyn paluuseen luontevasti. Hän ei edes saanut sanaa suustaan ja hän tunsi muutoksen heidän välillänsä. Ginny oli jatkanut elämäänsä, toisin kuin hän, hänen elämänsä oli sisäisesti pysähtynyt.

"Oljo keitti teetä", Oljo tuli olohuoneeseen ja rikkoi jännitteen Harryn ja Ginnyn väliltä. "Tuoko Oljo sen tänne?"  
"Kyllä, kiitos, Oljo, se oli ystävällisesti tehty", Ginny nyökkäsi Oljolle.  
"Se todella olet sinä", Harry astui nyt aivan Ginnyn eteen. "Se todella olet sinä."  
Harry siveli Ginny poskea ja hymyili.

"Krhöm. Voisimmeko istua?" Ginny tunsi olonsa hieman epämukavaksi, kun Harry oli tullut niin lähelle, hän ei vielä muistanut tätä kunnolla, jotta olisi voinut käyttäytyä luontevasti.  
"Tietenkin", Harry havahtui transsistaan ja ohjasi Ginnyn tämän lempituoliin.  
Ginny muisti nojatuolinsa heti, kun istuutui siihen. Se ei ollut muuttunut yhtään. Se oli vieläkin sopivan pehmeä ja mukavan tuntuinen, hänen täydellinen nojatuolinsa, johon voisi käpertyä lukemaan kirjaa pimeinä talvi-iltoina tai jossa aamulla voisi lämmitellä varpaitaan takan ääressä.

"Kuka on sisustanut tämän huoneen?" Ginny kysyi varovaisena, kun oli hetken mittaillut huonetta nojatuolista käsin.  
"Sinä, etkö muista? Huonekalujen ja mattojen valitsemiseen kului monta päivää, ennen kuin löysit mieleisesi kokonaisuuden", Harry istuutui tuoliin Ginnyä vastapäätä.  
"En, lääkäri diagnosoi minulla olevan tilapäinen muistinmenetys, kun ilmeisesti törmäsin ensin lyhtypylvääseen tai vesipostiin, en ole varma ja kaaduin siitä sitten maahan ja löin pääni asfalttiin, jonka tähden sain aivotärähdyksen ja muistinmenetyksen", Ginny tuijotti poissa olevasti liekkejä, jotka tanssivat takassa.

"Eli muistinmenetyksen takia olit vuoden poissa?" Harry varmisti.  
"Kyllä, en muistanut kuka olin, enkä osoitettani, joten sairaalassa minusta tehtiin Emily ja John hankki minulle asunnon…" Ginny lopetti kesken kaiken, kun näki Harryn kysyvän ilmeen. "John vei minut sairaalaan, kun olin lyönyt pääni ja huolehti minusta."  
"John on siis jästi?"  
"Kyllä, mikä on jästi? Kutsuin Johnia erään riitamme päätteeksi jästiksi ja hän ei pitänyt sanaa ollenkaan loukkaavana", Ginny muisteli.  
"Jästi on ei-taikova-ihminen, kyllä sinä muistat nimitykset aikanaan, minä autan sinua", Harry selitti.

"Oljo toi teetä ja teeleipiä. Mihin Oljo laittaa ne?" Oljon ääni sai Ginny lopettamaan liekkien tuijottamisen.  
"Voit laittaa ne siihen sohvapöydälle", Harry osoitti seinän vieressä olevaa kaunista sohvapöytää, jolla oli kukkamaljakko. "Me saamme teen sieltä, kiitos."  
Oljo laski tarjottimen sinne, minne Harry oli käskenyt, kumarsi syvään ja poistui.

"Johnin takia paluuni kesti niin pitkään, en halunnut luopua siitä turvasta, minkä hän minun epävakaaseen elämääni toi, mutta hän rakastui minuun ja kai pelkäsi minun välähdyksiäni, jotka olivat yhdyssiteeni menneisyyteeni ja teihin", Ginny jatkoi Oljon poistumisen jälkeen ja katsoi Harrya silmiin. Tämän kasvoista oli vaikea ottaa selkoa. Niissä näkyi iloa, surua, onnellisuutta ja vihaa, kaikki sekoittuneena yhteen. "Kaipasin takaisin, vaikkakin vain unissani ja alitajunnassani. Heräsin monena yönä peräkkäin huutaen sinun nimeäsi, vaikka en edes muistanut sitä."

"Me olimme huolissamme sinusta. Sinä katosit vain yhtäkkiä, jättäen kaiken jälkeesi. Jotkut olivat jo valmiita julistamaan sinut kuolleeksi tai murhatuksi, toiset sanoivat, että jäljelle jääneet kuolonsyöjät kidnappasivat sinut. Minä uskoin siihen, että olisit elossa ja etsin sinua, mutta ajan myötä jouduin lopettamaan, koska aika loppui kesken", Harryn kädet puristautuivat nyrkkiin kuin hän olisi ollut vihainen itselleen.  
Ginny nousi tuolistaan ja käveli Harryn tuolin eteen ja polvistui siihen.  
"Harry, se ei ollut sinun syytäsi", hän tarttui Harryn käsiin ja aukaisi ne. "Sinun olisi pitänyt jatkaa elämääsi."

"En pystynyt siihen, en ilman sinua, se olisi ollut mahdotonta. Jatkoin elämääni vain näennäisesti, mutta henkisesti junnasin paikoillani", Ginny aisti Harryn äänessä surun vivahteen. "Minä tarvitsin sinua, en voinut sille mitään. Olit elämäni aurinko."  
"Ja minä olisin tarvinnut jonkun joka olisi ymmärtänyt minua. John ei koskaan uskonut tai ymmärtänyt minua. Hän vain auttoi minut jaloilleni, jotta voisin jatkaa ", Ginny piti pienen tauon ja mietti hetken. "Joskus minusta tuntui, että olin tavoittamaisillani jonkun, mutta sitten se heiveröinenkin yhteys katosi,"

He olivat kaunis näky. Punahiuksinen nainen polvillaan mustahiuksisen miehen edessä, joka oli painanut katseensa alas naiseen. Jos joku taitelija olisi sen nähnyt, siitä olisi heti maalattu taulu, mutta tuota hetkeä ei kukaan päässyt todistamaan, ei edes kotitonttu, joka tiskasi keittiössä.

"Minä voisin tappaa sen Johnin", Harry pilasi tunnelman.  
"Etkä voisi, hän ei tehnyt mitään pahaa, pikemminkin auttoi. Hän löysi meidän yhteiseksi asunnoksemme Kalmanhanaukio 13", Ginny suuteli hetken mielijohteessa Harryn rystystä. "Kyllä, minä petin sinua hänen kanssaan, mutta en tahallani, enkä minä rakastanut Johnia, vaan koko sen ajan mitä olimme yhdessä, rakastin sinua, vaikka en tiedostanut sitä."

"Minä rakastin sinua", Harry pyyhkäisi hellästi punaisen hiuksen Ginnyn silmiltä pois ja laittoi sen korvan taakse. "Tuletko vaimokseni?"  
"Harry…" Ginny jäi sanattomaksi. Kysymys oli selvästi yllättänyt hänet, eikä hän ollut odottanut mitään sellaista.

"Tiedän, että se on aika hämmentävä kysymys, mutta lupasin itselleni, että kun sinä palaat tai kun löydän sinut kysyn sitä ensimmäisenä asiana. Minun oli tarkoitus kosia jo viime vuonna, mutta katosit, enkä enää löytänyt sinua. Jäin paikoilleni syyttäen itseäni ensin hitaaksi, koska en ollut kysynyt aikaisemmin. Elin vain muistoissani ja kuvitelmissani, joissa kuvittelin ensin kosivani sinua ja sitten häämme ja lopulta minkälainen elämämme olisi ollut", Harry nosti katseensa ylös. "Odota pieni hetki."

Harry nousi ylös ja meni kirjahyllylle, kurotti ylimmälle hyllylle, ottaen sieltä jotain kämmenellensä. Sieltä palatessaan hän polvistui Ginnyn viereen ja avasi kämmenensä, jolla lepäsi kaunis sormus, jossa oli punainen kivi, avonaisessa rasiassaan.  
"Mitä sinä sanot?" Harry kysyi.  
"Minä.. mmmm… en tiedä… anna minulle hetki", Ginny katsoi ihmeissään sormusta.


	5. 4 luku

_**4.luku**_

He olivat eläneet pari viikkoa hiljaiseloa ilman minkäänlaisia yhteyksiä ulkomaailmaan. Toki Harry oli käynyt luennoillansa, ettei mitään epäilyjä olisi herännyt, ja ettei kukaan olisi tullut käymään ja nähnyt Ginnyä. Omasta mielestään Ginny ei ollut vielä valmis tapaamaan ketään. Hän oli muuttanut kokonaan Harryn luo, lähettänyt Kalmanhanaukion 13 avaimet Johnille ja antanut itsensä unohtaa jästimaailman ja Emilyn. Hän oli totuttautunut vanhaan elämäänsä kaikessa rauhassa Harryn avulla. Hänen muistinsakin oli alkanut toimimaan, eikä hänellä enää ollut kuin pieniä mustia aukkoja, joiden Harry vakuutti täyttyvän, kunhan hän tapaisi perheensä. Hän ei luottanut siihen. Perheen kohtaamisesta oli tullut ylitsepääsemätön este yhden viikon aikana, kun hän oli yrittänyt valmistautua siihen.

"Haluaako Ginny-neiti aamiaisen kenties vuoteeseen, kun näin pitkään viipyy sängyssään ja antaa aamiaisen jäähtyä alakertaan?" Oljo koputti varovaisena Ginnyn makuuhuoneen oveen.  
"Ei kiitos, minä tulen aivan heti. Onko Harry jo lähtenyt?" Ginny lopetti ajattelemisen ja nousi sängystään.  
Vaikka he olivat Harryn kanssa lähentyneet, he olivat tehneet sen henkisellä tasolla jutteluiden ja muisteloiden muodossa. He eivät olleet vielä lähentyneet fyysisesti, eivätkä sen takia nukkuneet samassa huoneessa, eivät edes samassa kerroksessa.  
Hän oli alkanut kaivata Harryn kosketusta, mutta tunsi kuitenkin, ettei ollut valmis, ei vielä. Se olisi turhan aikaista.

"Harry-herra lähti noin 3 minuuttia sitten", Oljo ilmoitti.  
"Kiitos, Oljo", Ginny avasi makuuhuoneensa oven täysissä pukeissa ja sulki sen käytävälle astuttuaan. Hän oli ihastunut huoneeseen ensi silmäyksellä. Sen punaisiin seiniin ja korkeaan kattoon. Hän oli valinnut huoneen heti omakseen ja tehnyt siitä myös henkisesti omansa, eikä ollut päästänyt edes Oljoa siivoamaan sitä. Sen hän oli tehnyt itse.  
Harryn antama sormus roikkui ketjussa hänen kaulallaan, muistuttamassa itsestään ja Harryn esittämästä kysymyksestä, johon hän ei vieläkään tiennyt vastausta.

Hän oli miettinyt, miettinyt ja miettinyt. Hän muistikuvansa itsestään ja Harrysta olivat jo jollakin lailla palautuneet kokonaan, mutta hän oli vieläkin epävarma. Joskus yöllä hän heräsi outoon tunteeseen, kun Harryn kädet eivät olleet hänen muistikuviensa mukaisesti hänen ympärillään, eikä Harry nukkunut hänen vieressään. Joskus hän hiipi Harryn huoneeseen ja katsoi kuinka tämän suttuiset hiukset olivat levällään tyynyllä ja Harryllä oli kasvoillaan levollinen ilme. Tuollaisina hetkinä hän harkitsi vakavasti myöntävää vastausta, mutta aamun tullessa hän oli edelleen yhtä epävarma, kuin oli ollut illalla laittaessaan nukkumaan. Ehkä he kuuluivat yhteen, mutta hän ei ollut varma rakastiko Harrya, kuten oli ennen rakastanut, mutta eikö kaipauskin liittynyt jotenkin rakkauteen. Harry oli hänen tukipylväänsä.

Harry oli ollut jo parin viikon aikana yllättävän hyvällä tuulella, kun oli käynyt luennoillansa. Kaikki olivat huomanneet sen, jopa vakiluennoitsijat, jotka olivat tottuneet näkemään Harryn synkkä ja keskittynyt ilme kasvoillan. Nykyään niillä loisti aina hymy, mutta kukaan ei käsittänyt mitä erikoista olisi voinut tapahtua. Oliko Harry viimeinkin unohtanut Ginnyn ja jatkanut elämäänsä?  
Kukaan ei uskaltanut kysyä. Olihan hän sentään Harry Potter, poika-joka-elää, Valittu ja juhlittu sankari, eikä kukaan halunnut näyttää tyhmältä hänen edessään.

"Harry, odota!" Ron huusi, kun Harry oli jälleen kerran kiirehtimässä kotiin opiston kaksoisovista. Huuto sai Harryn pysähtymään. "Sinuakin olisi mukava nähdä, tiedäthän sen?"  
"Tiedän", Harry vastasi ja kuuli äänessään pientä kärsimättömyyttä, mutta Ron ei sitä huomannut.  
"Äiti käski minun pyytää sinut illalliselle lauantaina, kun hän ei ole nähnyt sinua pitkään aikaan. Georgekin on kuulemma tulossa, kuten myös Charlie, Percy ja Bill Fleurin kanssa", Ron selitti hieman liian nopeaa ja hermostuneena. "Minä ja Hermione olemme siellä myös ja äiti on niistä jo aivan innoissaan. Joku yllätys kai."  
"Totta kai", Harry ehti sanoa, kun Ron oli jo poissa.

Harrysta oli alkanut tuntua, että kaikki tuntuivat jotenkin välttelevän häntä nykyään. Oliko hän ollut todella niin masentavaa seuraa viimeisen vuoden aikana, ettei kukaan enää halunnut olla hänen lähellään tai he itsekin masentuisivat?  
Hänen päänsä oli ollut sumua täynnä, kunnes Ginny oli tullut takaisin ja valo oli päässyt vihdoin sen sumun läpi ja selkeyttänyt hänen päänsä, mutta valokin oli nykyään erilainen. Ginny oli muuttunut, jästien ja muistinmenetyksen ansiosta. Mutta mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän olisi löytänyt Ginny ajoissa ja hänen muistinsa olisi saatu palautettua Mungossa? Sitä oli enää turha murehtia, se mikä tapahtui, tapahtui, sitä ei voisi enää muuttaa.  
"Herra Potter, olisitteko ystävällinen ja antaisitte nimikirjoituksenne?", muuan ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelija keskeytti hänen ajattelemisensa ja palautti takaisin maanpinnalle.  
"Tietenkin."

Molly oli antanut Hermionelle tehtävän varmistaa, ettei Ron ollut vain unohtanut kutsua Harrya lauantain illalliselle. Nyt kun he kaikki kokoontuisivat viimeinkin yhteen Ginnyn katoamisen jälkeen, paitsi Fred, joka oli kuollut. Hermionen mielestä George ei ollut vieläkään päässyt kaksoisveljensä kuolemasta yli tai ainakin se vaikutti siltä, kun Georgea näki. Miehen mieli näytti aina mustalta, mutta viime aikoina jotain parannusta oli näyttänyt tapahtuvan. Fredin kuolema alkoi hiljalleen väistyä miehen mielestä jääden taka-alalle, mutta ei George Frediä koskaan unohtaisi, ei koskaan, siitä Hermione oli varma.  
Hermione oli odottanut näkevänsä Oljon ensimmäisenä, kun hän koputti oveen ja odotti avaajaa, mutta oven takana kuuluneet askeleet eivät kuuluneet Oljolle. Ne olivat liian painavan kuuloisia Oljon pienien askeleitten rinnalla ja yllätys oli todella suuri.

"Ginny, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Hermione katsoi ihmeissään punatukkaista ilmestystä.  
"Asun, mitä muuta kuvittelisit?" Ginny oli ärtyneellä tuulella. Hän oli koko päivän vain vaellellut talossa ja miettinyt, mutta ei ollut päässyt eteenpäin.  
"Onko Harry kotona?" Hermione kysyi astuttuaan sisään. Ginnyn hiukset olivat pörrössä ja hänellä oli päällään löysä t-paita ja erittäin lököttävät housut, jotka olivat ostettu ilmiselvästi jostain jästien vaateliikkeestä.  
"Ei vielä, hänen pitäisi saapua minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Maistuisiko tee? Keitin juuri", Ginny oli jo menossa keittiöön päin.  
"Kiitos mielelläni", Hermione seurasi nopeasti Ginnyn takana.  
Kalmanhanaukion tunnelma oli jotenkin muuttunut. Ennen se oli ollut jotenkin masentava ja synkkä, kuten sen isäntäkin oli ollut, mutta nyt Hermione aisti onnea ja iloa.

Heidän välillään vallitsi aluksi hiljaisuus, kun Ginny touhusi ympäri keittiötä ja Hermione vain istui ja tutki pöytää, joka oli jo vanha ja kulunut, johon vuodet olivat jättäneet jälkensä. Hän ei ollut vieläkään ymmärtänyt, mikseivät Harry ja Ginny olleet vaihtaneet sitä, kun olivat kalustaneet keittiön uusiksi. Ginnyn rauhoittuessa ja istuutuessaa pöytään Hermione avasi vihdoin suunsa.  
"Miten sinä olet sopeutunut?" hän rikkoi jään heidän väliltään ja siemaisi teetä posliinikupista.  
"Hyvin, Harry on ollut todella kultainen ja kärsivällinen kanssani", Ginny hymyili. "Hän todella rakastaa minua."  
"Niin todellakin. Hän riutui surusta, kun sinä olit kadoksissa. Se oli kamalaa aikaa, kauheampaa aikaa kuin sota", Hermionen sanomiset saivat keskustelun muuttumaan hieman vapaamman oloiseksi ja juttu alkoi luistamaan. Niinkin hyvin, etteivät he huomanneet ajan kulua ja Ginny sai selvyyttä ajatuksilleen ja vastauksen päähänsä, minkä hän antaisi Harryn kosintaan.

"Ginny, missä sinä olet?" Harryn rymistely eteisessä sai naiset tajuamaan ajan kulun.  
"Keittiössä, Hermionen kanssa", Ginny huusi takaisin ja joi teensä loppuun.  
"Hei Hermione", Harry tervehti ja Hermione nousi halaamaan ystäväänsä.  
"Harry, sinä näytät upealta", nainen kuiskasi Harryn korvaan halauksen yhteydessä ja heidän irrottautuessaan sanoi.  
"En ole varma kutsuiko Ron sinut jo, joten Molly lähetti minut varmistamaan asian."  
"Illalliselle Kotikoloon lauantaina", Harry nyökkäsi. "Kyllä hän pyysi ja minä vastasin tulevani."  
"Hyvä, Ginny on näköjään parantanut sinut", Hermione hymyili. "Olet pitkästä aikaa onnellisen näköinen ja minä olen onnellinen siitä. Nyt minun täytyy kuitenkin kiirehtiä, Mollylla oli jotain asiaa."  
Hermione jätti Harryn ja Ginnyn kahdestaan keittiöön. Ginny todellakin oli hyväksi Harrylle, tämän mieliala oli selvästi kohonnut ja elämänhalu palannut entisenlaisekseen. Mutta Hermione ei ollut varma, oliko Harry täysin hyväksi Ginnylle. Ginny tarvitsi perhettään muistinsa palauttamiseen, mutta eiköhän sekin ongelma korjaantuisi Mollyn järjestämällä illallisella.

"Hermione ilmeisesti tietää sinun palanneen", Harry laittoi itselleen teetä ja istui Ginnyn viereen penkille pöydän ääreen.  
"Kyllä, hän minut sai palaamaan, kun tuli kolkuttelemaan ovelleni", Ginny hymähti. "Minun täyty puhua kanssasi", hän jatkoi samaan hengenvetoon.  
"Olen miettinyt ja tajunnut, ettemme voi ainakaan vielä ruveta suunnittelemaan häitä, saati kihlajaisia. Minä en ole valmis, muistini ei ole vielä palautunut, enkä tunne lainkaan perhettäni, Vaikka muistankin heidät jo. Olisi ehkä parempi, jos aloittaisimme aivan pohjalta, kuten olemmekin jo tehneet ja katsotaan sitten, miten tämä etenee. En varsinaisesti kieltäydy kosinnastasi, mutta en anna sille myönteistä vastaustakaan vielä. Sinä tiedät kyllä sitten, kun oikea aika tulee ja voit kosia minua uudestaan", Ginny tarttui Harryn kädestä kiinni.  
"Minä ymmärrän sinua", Harry otti vielä tiukemmin kiinni Ginny kädestä. "Minä todella ymmärrän. Ymmärrän miltä tuntuu olla yksin, eikä tunne ketään. Minä ymmärrän sinun tarvitsevan aikaa, minäkin olisi tarvinnut ennen Tylypahkaan lähtöä. Mutta lähtisitkö kuitenkin kanssani äitisi järjestämillesi päivällisille lauantaina?"  
"Mielelläni."

_  
Lauantai  
_  
"Ovatko kaikki jo paikalla?" Molly kysyi, kun ryntäili samalla ympäri keittiötä Hermionen saapuessa. Kotikolo oli puhdas ja männynraikas, kun Molly oli päässyt siivouksen makuun, siivottuaan talon kellarista ullakolle.  
"Harry ei ole vielä tullut, mutta hän on matkalla. Mitä me oikein juhlimme?" Hermione kysyi suorasukaisesti ja sai salaattikulhon käsiinsä.  
"Vie tuo puutarhaan, sitten siellä pitäisi olla kaikki", Molly hymyili onnellisena ja pyyhki käsiään esiliinaansa.  
Hermioneen iski jonkinmoinen paniikki, tiesikö Molly, että Ginny oli palannut? Mutta ei se niin voinut olla. Ei edes Ron tiennyt, vaikka oli Harryn paras ystävä ja Hermionen aviomies. Hän sai jotenkin itsensä rauhoiteltua, hänhän ei edes tiennyt, oliko Ginny tulossa, mutta ainakin hän oletti niin.

Hermionen astuessa puutarhaan hän näki ensin katetun pöydän täynnä ruokaa ja sitten sen ympärillä istuvat ihmiset. Arthur istumassa pöydän päässä ja siitä seuraavana Billie ja Charlie, jotka keskustelivat keskenään. Fleur keskusteli Percyn ja hänen uuden tyttöystävänsä kanssa, jonka nimeä Hermione ei muistanut. Percy oli alkanut vaihtelemaan tyttöystäviään kuin paitaa ja tuskin tämäkään kovinkaan kauan viihtyisi Percyn seurassa. Percy oli muuttunut pikkuveljen kuolemisen ja pikkusiskon katoamisen jälkeen. Suurin yllätys oli nähdä George ja hänen seuralaisenaan Angelina Johnsson. Georgekin näytti samalla lailla onnelliselta kuin Harrykin. Mikä kaikkia oikein vaivasi?

Ron jutteli isänsä kanssa ja sinne Hermione suuntasi salaattikulho käsissään. Hän rakasti tätä perhettä ja tähän perheeseen hän myös kuului. Se oli pieni ja tiivis yhteisö, jossa vallitsi lämmin henki ja turvallinen ilmapiiri. Kenenkään ei tarvinnut murehtia, kun he kaikki olivat koolla.  
Molly pyyhälsi puutarhaan ilman esiliinaansa, joka hänellä oli äskettäin ollut.  
"Voisitko laskea sen tuonne toiseen päähän. Sinne, missä perunat ovat", Molly näytti.  
"Me voisimme jo aloittaa, minulla on nälkä", Ron ehdotti. "Ei Harry pahastuisi."  
"Ei, me odotamme Harrya ennen kuin aloitamme", Molly pysyi tiukkana.  
"Saanko minä puheenvuoron?" George pyysi ja sai kaikkien huomion itseensä, kun nousi seisomaan. "Haluaisin ilmoittaa teille jotain. Tämä kaunis neitokainen vieressäni on yllättäen suostunut kosintaani, jonka olen hänelle esittänyt."

Molly ei ollut huomannut katsoa ihmeellistä kelloaan, kun oli ripustanut esiliinaansa naulaan. Hän olisi ehkä huomannut ennen puutarhaan lähtemistään, että eräs yksinäinen viisari palasi vihdoin osoittamaan 'kotona' kohtaa, missä muutkin viisarit olivat ja tämän seurauksena olisi ehkä jäänyt sisälle odottamaan vielä pieneksi hetkeksi, jotta olisi voinut halata vuoden kadoksissa ollutta tytärtään.

"Koti, tämä on minun kotini", puuttuneet muistot ryöpsähtivät kerralla Ginnyn mieleen, kun hän astui sisälle Kotikoloon.  
"Tule, he ovat varmaan puutarhassa, kun on näin hyvä ilma", Harry huomautti ja otti takin Ginnyn päältä ja ripusti sen naulakkoon.  
Ginny pyyhälsi kuin tuulispää ensin keittiöön ja sieltä puutarhaan ja veti Harryn mukanaan ovensuuhun, josta heitä ei huomattu, koska kaikkien huomio oli suunnattu Georgeen ja nöyrästi päänsä alas painaneen Angelinaan, jotka olivat juuri julkaisseet kihlauksensa. Ja silloin Ginny tiesi tehneensä oikein. Hän oli tullut takaisin kotiin, mutta ei vielä ilmoittanut läsnäolostaan, vaan nautti perheensä näkemisestä.

"Oletko valmis?" Harry kuiskasi pehmeästi hänen korvaansa.  
"Valmiimpi en voisi olla", Ginny hymyili katsellessaan perhettään, jonka reaktio Georgen kihlaukseen oli hiljainen ihmetys. Hän oli kaivannut heitä, ikävöinyt ja itkenyt tietämättään miksi oikein itki, mutta nyt hän ymmärsi. Hän oli kaivannut tiedostamatta perhettään, vaikka ei ollut edes muistanut näitä. Ja siinä he viimein olivat. Bill Fleurin kanssa, Charlie yksin, Percy, jonka vieressä istui tuntematon nainen, hänen vanhempansa, Ron ja Hermione ja George ja Angelina, jotka olivat kaikkien huomion keskipisteenä. Äitinsä ilmeestä päätellen hän oli tiennyt tästä, mutta isästään hän ei ollut varma.

Alkuhämmästyksen jälkeen kaikki alkaneet puhua yhteen ääneen ja alkaneet toivotella uudelle kihlaparille onnea. Tätä varten siis tänne oltiin tultu, eikä kukaan huomannut häntä tai Harrya, jotka seisoivat oviaukossa.  
"Minä olen onnellinen puolestasi", hän avasi suunsa ja käveli rivakasti veljensä luo kiinnittäen huomion itseensä ja saaden kaikki mykistymään. Hän halasi veljeään tiukasti ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan. "Olen kaivannut sinua."  
Ensin kaikki vain katsoivat noita kahta, joista toinen oli täysin jähmettynyt, kunnes tajusi, kuka nainen oli ja vastasi tämän halaukseen ja kuiskasi jotain tämän korvaan.  
"Ja minä sinua."

Hämmästyksen kadotessa kaikki Weasleyt nousivat ylös ja kävelivät Ginnyn ympärille muodostaen suuren ryhmähalauksen. Angelina ja Fleur hymyilivät onnellisena, kun Percyn tyttöystävä katsoi kaikkia ihmeissään. Kuka oli tämä punahiuksinen nainen, joka sai kaikki ensin täysin hiljaisiksi ja sitten halaamaan tätä? Hermione huomasi Harryn ja käveli tämän luokse vihreän hameen viistäessä nurmikon pintaa. Perhe oli takaisin koossa ja nyt hekin kuuluisivat tähän perheeseen, he olivat aina kuuluneet, sitä ei vain oltu huomattu. Pöydän ääressä istui vielä kaksi perheenjäsentä, jotka olivat uusimpia, mutta heidätkin oltiin jo hyväksytty tuohon punapäiseen yhteisöön, jossa kaikki olivat toistensa turvana ja kaikki olivat onnellisia, niin hyvinä kuin pahoinakin aikoina.


End file.
